This is my Tale
by Artemis Fowl II
Summary: my version of the creating of the first heartless, told through the medium of Ansem's last letter, Flames not velcome, constructive critisism is! written for a competition.


A/N this was written for a competition me and my friend had, who could write the best Kingdom Hearts story, not based in one of the games. This was my attempt.

This is My Tale

I am Ansem the Wise. The creator of the heartless, and by association, the nobodies. The destroyer of worlds, if not by my hand by the hands of my creations. Slaughterer of my people, my subjects and my friends. My whole world, burnt to the ground. And just as the world share on sky, so they shared the destruction. But this story is about my tale, and these deeds were not my own. But they were closely link with my own. I a way, they are my tale as well. But the existence of the heartless, there is another who can be thanked for that…

"_The heart can be removed! I have performed research into the human heart and it is possible to remove the heart, without damage to the body."_

"_And what is left behind? What does the heart become?"_

"_I don't know, I doubt I could ever find out without experimenting."_

"_No. You shall not remove anybodies heart. Who knows what it could lead to? Who knows what the consequences are. Would you be willing to take the responsibility of them? I forbid you to experiment and I want you to drop your research."_

"_Yes master Ansem."_

That was the first time he approached me about the heart. My apprentice Xehanort. It wasn't the last I heard of his theories regarding the heart either. But unknowingly we had both started him off down a path that would lead to disaster. Maybe if I had warned him better, or taken a firmer stand against it. But I was a curiouse as he.

At first I thought it wasn't his fault. That he had been used by evil, as a vessal. But then I found out the truth.

"_What is it?!?"_

"_A__ human heart, separated from its body."_

"_A__nd where is the body Xehanort?" _

"_I don't know, it vanished."_

"_You went against my orders. I told you not to continue this research! You took some poor person and made this… ABOMINATION! Get out of my sight. Kill the pitiful creature and be gone. You are no apprentice of mine Xehanort… BEGONE!"_

And he did go. For a time. He flipped a switch to kill the first heartless, and then he left Radiant Garden.

The next time I saw him was exactly one year later. During that year Micky and I had been working on a project called 'Kingdom Hearts'. We had descovered nothing about our intended object but had found masses of information about the human heart. So had Xehanort.

He returned different to how he left. There was a cold precence about him. I should have noticed it earlier but I had hoped his time away had changed him. It haden't.

"_L__ook, MASTER, you who scorned my reaserch, you who limited my genius. I have created a whole new race. The heartless. I have taken the hearts of people and turned them into separate entities!"_

"_B__ut at what cost my poor, misguided apprentice?"_

"_T__here has been no cost!"_

"_T__here is always a cost Xehanort."_

"_T__hat is not my name any longer. From this day I shall be known as Ansem."_

"_But that is my name apprentice!"_

"_D__ead men have no names!"_

And with that he locked me in the relm of darkness. I floated there for years, with nothing to do but watch as my apprentice destroyed my world, and other worlds, in my name.

However if you can read this, my plan has worked. I escaped from the relm of darkness to help Sora return to his full self. With the aid of Riku of course. Then I saw what the nobodies had done. I knew I was the one who should stop them. So I did.

All I beg of you, dear reader, is that if you recount my life; please do not leave out my involvement in the making of the heartless. It was as much my fault as Xehanorts. A master is responsible for his apprentice.

But remember that I redeemed myself; I tried my best to stop the invasion of the heartless in my own way. I did all I could. I hope to be forgiven.

A/N so there it is, I may try to persuade my friend to post his story as another chapter so you guys can help decide. Or I may not!

Yours in Liturature,

General Observation Board


End file.
